


Symphony

by ktshdw



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktshdw/pseuds/ktshdw
Summary: Post Season 11 takes place right after the conclusion of "My Struggle IV"
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 10





	Symphony

Symphony  
X Files  
Scully and Mulder  
Post Season 11

Author's Note: I hope I got all the spelling a grammatical errors. If I didn't I'll apologize in advance. My first Mulder and Scully fanfiction.

“What am I if not a Father?”

“You are a Father,” Scully says, her voice breaking.

“What are you talking about?”

Scully reached for his hand placing it on her abdomen. He couldn’t tell but he felt the connection whether it was his desire to have more children with Scully or just his grief for loosing his last child with her. 

“That’s impossible,” Mulder said, he saw her tears she never was one to hold back. However he wasn’t sure if they were happy tears or terrified tears. “I…I know…I know it is,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. She melted into his arms her tears falling freely onto his shirt. “Let’s go home Scully it’s been a long night.” “What about Skinner and Monica?” “The paramedics have it we can see them in the morning” 

Later that evening Mulder and Scully are at their home Mulder is laying next to Scully who is sleeping beside him, sleep failed to come to Mulder this night so much has happened. CSM may or may not be alive Mulder shot the old man four times with his glock but that man is immortal. He's proven that over and over through the years. He found out he was not the father of his son though when CSM was involved he couldn't believe that, his father shot his son who was actually was in his form and within 10 minutes Scully told him she was pregnant once again, at 54 years old. He was trying to figure out how that happened, well he knows how it happened, just how an alleged barren woman not only got pregnant once but twice by him.

Scully stirred next to him only slightly but enough to pull Mulder out of the cycle that was running through his mind. Mulder peered over to her as a few strands of hair fell across her forehead. Mulder gently pulled the hair from her forehead and tucked in behind her ear. He smiled as she continued to sleep next to him. For all that he had went through today Scully had gone through so much more. The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains as Mulder drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Mulder was awoken by running water no doubts Scully was in the bathroom trying to hide her morning sickness from him. Something he never really understood, granted he wasn't here with her first go around with William from what he was told by Scully's family and friends it was terrible. She hid it well from Agent Doggett, easier he guessed because she didn't really care for him at the beginning it was easy to slip away to deal with her pregnancy woahs. This pregnancy is very different it was created the old fashioned way where William was created in a lab and their union just happened to be a coincidence, that's what Skinner told Scully anyway per CSM. That was still a hard pill to swallow for Mulder, William was his son. Probably a strategically placed moment in time with CSM who obviously had no idea that he and Scully were becoming intimate once again as a couple weeks before. Scully had told Mulder once he returned that she had several tests done due to several complications during her pregnancy with William one was a paternity test. She used his DNA test in the FBI database and tested it with the amniocentesis she had done at 14 weeks gestation. Mulder was William's father. Probably had a little bit of help from CSM, unwillingly, which gave William his special powers. It could be that CSM was Mulder's father and they shared enough markers that showed CSM that he was William's father not Mulder.

Mulder hear the toliet flush and the sink water turned off he raced back to the bed and climbed back under the covers so Scully didn't know he had heard her in the bathroom. The door opened, slowly Mulder opened his eyes making it look like she woke him up as she climbed back into bed. He turned to Scully who looked pale, her cheeks were flushed, the only color in her face at the moment. “You okay Scully?” he asked with stupidity. “Yeah, I just needed to use the bathroom, pregnancy bladder.” she lied with a soft chuckle. “You'd probably get used to that, your children tend to used my bladder as a soccer ball” she lied once again. She didn't want him to know about her vomiting for that last 20 minutes in the bathroom. He didn't need to worry about that. It was perfectly normal. It happened with William and she expected it to happen with this one too. “I'm okay Mulder, really now go back to sleep its really early and we both have to be up in a few hours.” again she lied she felt awful but she dare not tell Mulder all he'd do was worry, and she was worried enough about herself and the baby for the both of them. She knew she'd be up again shortly as her morning sickness continued most of the day with William.

Mulder woke up once again glanced at his bedside clock 6:15a Scully was already up and out of bed, he heard the shower running in the master bathroom, though he wasn't sure if Scully was hiding her morning sickness once again or she was taking a shower; frankly he would rather go back to sleep but he had things to do and had to get up. The shower stopped as Mulder climbed out of be and walked to the bathroom door, knocked three times “Hey Scully its me can I come in?” Scully quickly collected herself and pulled on her robe. “Sure Mulder, come on in.”

Mulder slowly opened the door just as Scully closed her robe. Mulder noticed her hair was wet so at least she did shower. “How are you feeling?” Mulder asks with concern. “I'm fine” Scully answers with a lie once again, not even 20 minutes before she was throwing up once again, thankfully she had time to shower so she could disguise it. Mulder knew she was lying she was never really good at it and the flush of her cheeks and the perspiration on her forehead he knew that even though she had taken a shower sometime mid-shower she was vomiting. She sheepishly pulls at her robe as Mulder gazed at her. She was so beautiful even more so now that she was pregnant, he loved the changes in her body, however she was no so happy with them. I suppose most women are not.

Scully self consciously places her hand on her abdomen Mulder walks up behind her and places his hand on top of hers. “I think you look beautiful, as beautiful as the day I first met you.” Scully laughs lightly, “Of course I do to you Mulder, I could be wearing just a garbage bag and you'd still think I'm beautiful.” Mulder nods in agreement, “True.” Scully smiles and gives Mulder a kiss. “Now Scully, I need 10 minutes for a shower then I 'll be down, Think you can start breakfast?” “Sure, what would you like?” Scully knew what he'd like he's never changed his breakfast for the last 25 years but the thought of fried bacon just made her stomach churn. “Eggs, and bacon Scully you know that.” “Right, the thought of bacon just isn't exactly helping with the nausea.” Right Mulder thought, how selfish of him. “Sorry, Scully, just eggs and toast than, can you stomach that?” Scully nods and exits the bathroom.

When Mulder finally made it down stairs Scully had his breakfast ready she poured herself some herbal tea and made herself some toast that's all she could stomach at the moment. The eggs she just cooked for Mulder definitely wasn't settling her stomach. But she couldn't take those away from Mulder too. Mulder took his regular seat at the table. “Thanks Scully.” As he looks at her place of breakfast just herbal tea and plain toast. Mulder. Mulder lifted his eye brows “That's all your going to eat?” Scully takes a sip of her tea, “I'm not very hungry.” “You can't just eat toast you have a baby growing inside of her now she needs food so does her mom. Now come on Scully, I got this imported orange marmalade you love so much.” He picked up a glob of the marmalade and plopped it on her toast. Scully struggled to maintain her composure, blinking several times, either keep the dizziness she was beginning to feel at bay or to keep from throwing up all over the kitchen table by swallowing hard she was able to pull back the bile creeping up the back of her throat. It was becoming more difficult to keep her morning sickness from Mulder. “No it's okay Mulder I'm fine with my toast the way it is.” “Okay more for me than.” Mulder says with a smile.

As Mulder finishes his last bite of breakfast he once again tries to get Scully to eat her toast with the marmalade. Scully shakes her head once again no as he hands her the marmalade toast to her. She looks down at it as her stomach starts to churn once again. “Mulder, excuse me, I, I don't feel so well.” With that she bolts to the bathroom in the hallway, Mulder follows her she left the door open slightly, not on purpose Mulder knew this, he peered in quietly trying not to make Scully uncomfortable, makes his way in to her, pulls her hair back away from her face as she continues to vomit. In a moment of reprieve “Mulder please, I don't want you to see me like this” tears streaming down her flushed face. “Scully please, let me be with you, remember I put that baby in there the least I can do is hold your hair back while you puke. With that Scully threw up again mostly water this time, Mulder noticed it she didn't have time to argue with the hair holding. When she finished he dampened a towel and handed it to her she flushes the toilet using it to stabilize herself. “Scully, its okay we've gone through worse together.” “I know, it isn't the first time I threw up in front of you.” “No it isn't” they are speaking about the time when they traveled to a secluded village of people who could change genders at will (S1E4 GenderBenders). “I just feel so vulnerable when I'm sick, I don't like to throw up and I certainly don't like to have an audience.” “Scully you keep saying you don't like to be sick? Who does? But you also keep forgetting that I had a part in making you sick.” Scully laughed lightly, “True.”

Both exit the bathroom and head into the living room, breakfast dishes could wait. They had some things to discuss. Both took seats on the couch. “Mulder you have to understand getting pregnant was the last thing I ever expected to happen. If I knew it was possible I would have been on some kind of birth control.” “Or I could have wore something. Birth control isn't just for the woman you know.” Mulder said sheepishly. “There wasn't a reason too we weren't using any protection for the last 17 years”, “or during our time with William either” Mulder interrupts, “there was no reason to I was told I was barren I was tested. I mean we had to try IVF and I still didn't get pregnant. That normally would say no, you can't have children don't worry about pregnancy. I'm also 54 years old Mulder, my cycle has be so irregular since my abduction I'd go months, even years, without one and my age I just assumed I was in menopause, remember I told you about it that night in the hotel, when we discussed about the future.” “Well not in so many words, if I remember correctly menopause wasn't really mentioned.” Mulder said. “Not in so many words but yes it was.” Scully places her head on Mulder's shoulder, something she has done for years, her cheeks are still flushed from her recent bought with morning sickness still, he always allowed it, he laid his had atop her head again something he has always done a way to comfort her, the other resting on her stomach, she didn't move it she placed her atop his. 

“So do you know how pregnant you are?” “Not really, with my fertility issues you know I went months without my period sometimes a year. I haven't had a regular cycle for 20 years One here, one there, one a year later. Pregnancy was the last thought on my mind. So naturally I thought I couldn't get pregnant, so when you don't think you can get pregnant you don't keep track of your periods. When you can get pregnant and trying to get pregnant you keep track of your periods, when you miss a period its the first thing you think of, are you pregnant? But with me well, I took far to many home test at the beginning and got negatives that's why I was tested. Most women my age are going through menopause so that's what I thought it was.” “Scully, you aren't most women, I think we established that.” “And apparently Mulder you have magic sperm, not only did you get me, a barren woman pregnant once but twice.” Both laugh, Scully's comment also gave Mulder a ego boost. Mulder glances down at Scully who is struggling to stay awake. “I'll call Doggett and let him know we both are taking personal days” before he can finish Scully has drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

A few hours later Scully awakes in the bedroom she is unsure how she got there and looks over at the digital clock on her nightstand 1:13p. She'd been asleep for nearly 7 hours. She quickly gets out of bed stumbling over her slippers. A wave of dizziness makes its way over Scully who makes a mad dash to the master bath to vomit, unfortunately its just dry heaving nothing comes up. She hasn't eaten since this morning as what she did manage to eat she threw up right after. Resting her head on the cool seat Scully waits for the nausea to pass sweat forming at her brow and her breathing to calm. Vomiting took a lot out of her even if it was just dry heaving. Taking a few moments to have the room and her stomach to settle she made her way out of the bathroom and down to Mulder's office. Somehow she knew he'd be there.

Mulder turns his head as he hears Scully enter his office, “Hey Scully, how was your nap?” “Nap Mulder, I was asleep for nearly seven hours why didn't you wake me?” “Scully you had a rough morning. You need the rest my little baby in there put her mom through the ringer the least I could do was let you sleep. So how are you?” “Well, I woke up but I think I got up to fast and got really dizzy tried to throw-up but seeing as I haven't eaten since this morning you can imagine how that turned out.” “Not very well, I can make you some soup, I'm sure the baby is starving.” Scully nods and both make their way back into the kitchen. Mulder busies himself prepping her soup and placing it on the table. “So while you were sleeping I've been doing a little of my own research about pregnancy and delivery. Since I missed all of that with William I'm playing catch up anyway. Since neither on of us knows how pregnant you are I started from the beginning.” Scully laughs, “I'm pretty sure I know HOW I got pregnant” Scully says taking a few bites of her soup, “Yeah, we can pass that up I was there too. Anyway, “ Mulder continues “Technically a woman is pregnant for 10 months not 9, who knew guess I slept through that part of biology, a woman's period has something to do with that but since you rarely have one I couldn't go by that so I had to go by symptoms. Morning sickness, which does not only occur in the morning I might add what genius came up with that term it can happen all day long, crazy old man, occurs between 6-8 weeks gestation depending on the woman, so we know you are at least that far along. Do you remember when it started with William?”

Scully finishes her soup and takes a few sips of water before answering, “Well like with William I had no idea I could get pregnant and being as irregular as I am wasn't looking for my period or concerned I was late. That nigh in Oregon when I was so sick you let me come to bed with you probably had only been a week or so I felt like that. Conception date was set at the night I said good-bye to Danial and your first night back from Europe, July 9, 2000(I had to adjust the date once Chris Carter said that no time had elapsed) after the ultrasound I had. It was the first night we spent together ever. I fell asleep on your couch and you carried me into your bedroom. I woke up a few hours later in one of your old nix shirts and invited you into your bed and into me.” “That was one helluva night Scully wasn't it?” Mulder asked with a smile. “It apparently was that night William was conceived.” “So you are what maybe nine weeks pregnant? Making conception” “January 17th” both said in unison. Scully smiles that was an amazing night it was the first time in four years she had been with Mulder in that way. It wasn't planned, she spoke of her hopes and dreams, what they would do when they retired. One thing led to another, it was a magical night it every way, this new baby was conceived that night. “That was on helluva night Scully.” “I suppose we have Judy and Chuckie to thank for that reunion now we have a brand new baby on the way.” Mulder says as Scully places her dishes in the dishwasher.

“I don't quite remember being as sick with William as I am with this baby. Morning sickness isn't exactly a walk in the park anyway but really you'd think my symptoms would be similar.” “It says morning sickness goes away around 14 weeks, you think you could hold out for another 5 weeks?” “I have an appointment in a few days with my OBGYN I'll ask for something. She will do a scan that day too we can find out the due date by that and conception.” “I'm pretty sure it was that night Scully.” He was probably right Scully thought, though they had unprotected sex several times since then she's pretty sure he's right her symptoms started with William around the same time, thought not as severe."Well, I'll be there to hold your hair back when you puke for the next five weeks.” “I'd rather you not, its uncomfortable to throw up in front of you. You have to be uncomfortable with that.” “Normally, puke scares the shit out of me but I guess since this is a good kind of “sick” I doesn't bother me as much.” “There is nothing good about morning sickness Mulder no matter how meticulous you are. Its just plain awful. It isn't as if I don't appreciate it, its just somethings I'd rather keep to myself. Throwing up isn't exactly glamorous.” “Scully how many times do I have to tell you, I love you no matter what puke-face and all. I just want to help in anyway I can.” “Thank you Mulder I appreciate it, I'll tell you what If and I mean if I need you to hold back my hair, I'' try my best to let you help. But only if I need help.” “Deal, now how are you feeling after some soup?” “Actually good, thank you Mulder. Hopefully I only have a few weeks left of morning sickness. I'll be happy when I'm not leaving the room 10 times a day to throw up.” “Yeah, really what's that all about? It should be called all day sickness.” “Really.” “Now its a personal day for both of us what would you like to do?” “Since I am still making frequent trips to the bathroom I'd like to stay in no one likes to throw up in their own home let alone in public why not a movie, you can pick he nods and heads to his large DVD collection.

Somewhere in the middle of “A League of Their Own” both Mulder and Scully fell asleep. Mulder awoke with Scully in his arms their hands resting gently on her abdomen where their child is nestled safely in Scully . It was a peaceful moment. You couldn't tell she was expecting but it was so magical this child they created with their love for one another it may not have been planned but it meant everything to him and he was sure to Scully too, a second chance to be parents. He couldn't wait until the baby started to move. “There is just something magical about this movie” he thought as he gently climbed out from under Scully's embrace covering her up with his Native American blanket, and headed into his office. He wanted to continue is research with pregnancy and childbirth he wanted to be up to speed with what was going on inside Scully's body both with her and his new baby.. He missed 95% of her pregnancy with William he came back from the dead when she was 32 weeks along. So he missed the fatigue, morning sickness, cravings, first movements and even though he was back for labor and delivery he wasn't present. Monica was, she almost died after William's birth thankfully he got her to the hospital in time and she was okay. He wasn't going to miss it this time. He had a feeling this baby was a girl but he kept that to himself. He was so excited to be a father again but this time he was going to do it right.


End file.
